


Magic Fingers

by juliaindream



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Hairdresser!Steve, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Steve Rogers, Panic Attacks, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Shy Bucky Barnes, Steve is beefy but not captain america, Touch-Starved, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliaindream/pseuds/juliaindream
Summary: “你要摘掉帽子，我才能给你洗头。”史蒂夫说，有点儿被逗乐了。巴基迟疑着脱下帽子，露出一头杂草般的头发。史蒂夫忍不住悄悄叹了一声。不知怎么的，巴基竟然听到了，防御性地绷紧了肩膀。“对不起。”他听上去无比难堪。史蒂夫立刻感觉自己不仅缺乏职业精神，还是个超级大混蛋。史蒂夫只是个普通的理发师。





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lillupon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillupon/gifts).
  * A translation of [Magic Fingers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085972) by [lillupon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillupon/pseuds/lillupon). 



有个男人常常在史蒂夫工作的理发店外驻足停留，但从未踏进店门。他只是站在门外往里，双手插兜，棒球帽压得很低。

史蒂夫第一次注意到他时，正在给菲利丝剪头发。那个男人一身黑衣，紧致的肌肉勾勒出壮实的体型，令人难忘。他仿佛能把人连腰折断。而且他一动不动地站在那儿的模样简直像个哨兵，与布鲁克林红沟区早晨熙熙攘攘的人流形成鲜明的对比。史蒂夫压下心中隐隐的不安，继续和菲利丝交谈。两天后，那个男人又一次出现，接着是下周，下下周，然而史蒂夫什么都没做。他无法采取行动，尤其是他注意到那个男人总是不停拨弄发尾，在店门前踌躇良久，最终却只是低垂肩膀沮丧地走开。

也许他应该像那些顾客们一样，对这人保持警惕。也许他应该出去和那人搭话。但这家伙从来没惹过麻烦，只会在史蒂夫看过来时猛然低下头。一般来讲这应该很可疑，但不知怎么的，史蒂夫却不觉得可疑，而史蒂夫也自认很有识人的眼光。

 

***

 

“很抱歉，先生，您需要预约。我们不接待无预定的顾客。”莎伦说。

史蒂夫瞟了一眼前台，惊讶地看到了棒球帽男，他攥紧双拳，肩膀紧绷。他全身都紧张得像一根拉紧的弦，但他看上去并不像什么危险分子，更像是个吓坏了的小狗。

史蒂夫在裤子上擦了擦手，往前台走去。“我可以接待他，莎伦。我刚剪完。“

“确定吗，史蒂夫？你还没午休。“莎伦说。

“没关系。“他可以抽空吃支能量棒。这家伙看上去也不会待很久。他好似已经做好了逃跑的准备，一副担惊受怕的模样，手指摩挲着连帽衫有些破烂的下摆。

他对男人露出欢迎的笑容，尽管对方并未回应。“嘿，我是史蒂夫。“

“巴基。”

“今天有什么打算？”

“只想洗个头发。”

史蒂夫带着巴基来到洗头区，示意他坐下。他把一张小毛巾披在巴基的肩膀上，帮他固定好。

“你要脱掉帽子，我才能给你洗头。”史蒂夫说，有点儿被逗乐了。

巴基迟疑着脱下帽子，露出一头杂草般的头发。史蒂夫忍不住悄悄叹了一声。

不知怎么的，巴基竟然听到了，防御性地绷紧了肩膀。“对不起。”他听上去无比难堪。史蒂夫立刻感觉自己不仅缺乏职业精神，还是个超级大混蛋。

“我见过更糟的。”史蒂夫说。巴基哼了一声，露出怀疑的表情。史蒂夫坚持道：“真的。让我花了好几个小时打理头发。这比你想象中要常见的多。你的也没那么差。”

史蒂夫把椅子往下放去。巴基双手握住扶手，抓得有些太紧了，塑料发出抗议般的吱呀声。他双眼大睁，满是恐慌。好像他被放置在什么酷刑装置中，而其实他只是要迎来他人生中最棒的一次头皮按摩。

史蒂夫把靠椅重新调正了。“巴基，还好吗？”这是个愚蠢的问题。巴基显然不好，呼吸急促又粗重。他在巴基身前蹲下，不假思索地握住了他的双手。他把声音控制在稳定又低沉的音域内，说道：“巴基，看着我。和我一起呼吸，好吗？”他深吸一口气，又缓缓呼出，“吸气，吐气……对，就是这样。”

巴基对上了他的视线，和史蒂夫一起呼吸。死死抓住扶手的双手放松下来，几块碎掉的塑料片掉在瓷砖上。史蒂夫震惊地发现塑料之下的金属竟然有些变形。但他没说什么，只是和巴基柔声交谈，帮他挡住其他顾客的视线。

“嗨，”史蒂夫觉得巴基大概已经平静下来了，又微笑着说，“能听到吗？”

巴基看了他一眼，受惊似地从椅子上弹了起来。他把史蒂夫撞倒在地。史蒂夫“哎呦”一声跌坐在地，更多的是因为讶异，而非疼痛。巴基冲了出去，差点儿把大门拆掉。

莎伦很快来到他身边，把他扶起来，一只手拍了拍他的牛仔裤。“你没事吧？”她问。

“嗯，没事，”他说，还有几分恍惚，“只是被吓到了。”

 

***

 

他没想到会再次见到巴基，但那个男人在两天后又一次走进了理发店。他看到了史蒂夫，小心地对他招了招手，和莎伦说了几句话后，巴基向他走来。

“上次很抱歉，”巴基说。他低着头，视线落在自己的运动鞋上，“那只是——我只是——”他纠结着话语，表情有些尴尬。最后，他挤出一句话：“很难适应。”

“别担心。我很高兴你感觉好多了。”

“给，”巴基把毛巾递给史蒂夫，“我上次……不小心把它带走了。”他用食指和中指比了个逃跑的手势，给了他一个微笑。他的嘴角翘起的弧度极其细微，却让史蒂夫觉得有些迷人。

“谢谢，巴基。”他已经忘记了那条毛巾。那条毛巾其实不太重要，但巴基记得还给他还是很周到。

“我今天想洗头，”巴基说，“我这次还预约了。”

史蒂夫笑了，示意巴基坐下。虽然巴基看起来还是有些不安，但这次他不像上次那样极度焦虑了。史蒂夫等着巴基自己半躺下来，才开始打湿他的头发。

“水温怎么样？”

“可以。”巴基声音有些紧张。他揪住了自己的牛仔裤，拳头攥紧了。

“记得呼吸，巴基。”他温柔地说。

巴基似乎有些被冒犯到了。“被这样提醒感觉挺蠢的。”

“没关系，我们都需要提醒，”史蒂夫说，“我小时候一直瘦小多病。一米五八，体重100磅。一年到头都在生病，在医院的时间也许比在家里还多。我之前也曾患哮喘，爬几个台阶，或是在春天出门，都会发病。感觉我的全身都在和我作对。我甚至连正常呼吸都做不到，即使对其他人来说不费吹灰之力……”

史蒂夫脸颊有些泛红。他不常分享自己的过去，理发时更喜欢谈论顾客感兴趣的话题。但他想让巴基知道自己对他别无偏见，他也知道一切脱离掌控的感觉。“嗯，对，就是那样。”他讪讪收了尾。

“那现在呢？”巴基问，视线扫过史蒂夫。

史蒂夫的脸更红了。他不得不提醒自己这不代表什么。巴基并不是对他有什么成见。每当他坦露自己的成长经历时，所有人的反应都如出一辙。想要从他身上看出一点往年的痕迹，又或者想搞明白青春期和药品能如何改变一个人。“好多了，”他给出肯定的答复，“哮喘几乎不发作了。也许我比普通人抵抗力差些，但也还行。”

“那就好，我很高兴。”巴基说，很是真挚。

史蒂夫笑了：“好，那我们先用护发素。让它停留五分钟，把你的头发理顺。”

他从架子上拿过一瓶护发素，打开盖子，挤了很多在手掌上。他用护发素充分按摩巴基的头发，从发根一直到发梢。他的手指不停地被乱发绊住，又一次次小心地把头发解开。等到他把最复杂的发结解开之后，他用梳子理顺巴基的头发，每次稍微用力时都会道歉。巴基视线下垂，皱起眉头，哼了一声，说：“没关系。”

等到史蒂夫开始用洗发水时，巴基总算放松多了。他用手指按摩巴基的头皮，动作温柔，力道坚定。巴基双唇微启，吐出细小又满足的叹息声，眼睫毛轻扇了几下，闭上了眼睛。史蒂夫仰头望向天花板，露出蠢兮兮的笑容，仿佛克服了一个巨大的障碍。

吹干头发后，巴基的头发变得柔顺极了，他几乎停不下来抚摸头发的手：“简直不像是我的头发了。”

“你看，护发素无所不能，”史蒂夫有些得意地说，“等头发彻底干掉后，感觉会更好。但你的头发有很多分叉。我们得剪掉——”

巴基又一次僵直了身体，一下子变得面无表情。“不了，谢谢，但是不了。”巴基说，又戴上了帽子，把帽檐压低。他站起身，走到前台结账。

史蒂夫无奈地跟在他身后。“噢，呃，没关系，”他说，“那要么推荐点别的产品？”

但巴基已经出了门，徒留下门铃叮当作响。

 

***

 

三天后，在一个星期五，巴基又一次出现了，嘟囔着：“上次对不起。”他又一次要求洗头，这次史蒂夫没再向他推销。

史蒂夫很快发现巴基很喜欢硬鬃毛梳。不过几秒钟，巴基的肩膀就完全放松下来。他陷进座椅中，几乎是主动把脑袋推向史蒂夫的手中。

“感觉真好。”巴基低声嘟囔，声音浓稠低沉。

史蒂夫看到镜子中巴基的表情时，不得不咬住嘴唇，忍住笑容。

巴基似乎沉醉于幸福中。他陷进椅子里，双眼紧闭，下巴收紧。史蒂夫低下头，一种奇异的满足感油然而生。他把梳子从头皮梳到发尾，一次次重复。他考虑着要不要说点什么，但巴基看上去似乎飘到了远方，全身都放松下来。

巴基预约的十五分钟时间即将结束，史蒂夫停下了梳头的动作，清了清嗓子。巴基的眼睛睁开一条缝，有些闷闷不乐。

“已经结束了？”他抱怨着，伸手去拿帽子。

史蒂夫笑了：“很遗憾。”

自此以后，巴基每周三和周五早上九点都会过来，每次预约三十分钟。洗干净加上吹干巴基的头发只需要不到十分钟，所以剩下的时间都是留给梳头发的。史蒂夫觉得这有点甜蜜，但也有点为他伤心。他猜并没有人帮巴基梳头发。也许这也代表他没什么亲密的对象，哪怕他看上去如此渴望。

 

***

 

两周后，巴基提出剃须的要求。史蒂夫犹豫了片刻。他不确定这是否合适，鉴于巴基在不到一个月前还对剪头发如此抵触。但他最终决定顾客的意见为上。他微笑着同意了：“当然，巴基。快去坐下吧。”

史蒂夫把剃须膏抹在巴基的脸颊上，努力无视他下巴和颧骨美好的轮廓。他沾湿了剃须刀，在巴基脸上缓慢涂抹。他把动作放得轻柔又缓慢，但巴基还是在刀片触上下巴时缩了一下，好像这出乎他的意料。史蒂夫马上拿开了。

“对不起，”巴基嘟囔道，“被吓到了。”

“你想继续吗？”史蒂夫问。

“是的。”巴基粗声回答，抬起下巴，方便史蒂夫继续。

“很快的，我不会伤害你。”史蒂夫承诺道。他把剃须刀贴上巴基的皮肤，以短促又快速的节奏活动刀片。

他的大拇指按在巴基的下巴沟里，将那块皮肤拉紧，以便把附近的须发剃干净。他能感受到巴基每次吞咽时喉结的活动。大多数人被剃须时，一般都会盯着镜子或是天花板。但他能感觉到巴基的视线停留在他身上，随着他的动作而移动，见鬼的这怎么可能让他不紧张。

等到剃干净之后，史蒂夫站在巴基身后，看着他欣赏镜中的自己。巴基摸了摸下巴，抬起下巴张望。没有了胡子的遮掩，他下陷的脸颊更加明显了，但他依然很帅气，好看的令人痛惜。他在镜中与史蒂夫对视，微笑起来，史蒂夫也回以有些不好意思的微笑。

 

***

 

“所以巴基挺可爱的。”当晚打烊时，莎伦随口说道。

“别说了。”

“噢，你真无趣。”莎伦撅起嘴来。

史蒂夫翻了个白眼：“对啊，我就是这样。我和有趣有仇。”

“他特别指名你的，你知道，”莎伦说。史蒂夫知道。毕竟每次接待巴基的都是他，但从别人口中听到这件事还是很开心。也许他已经有点脸红了，“我是说，他说到你的名字时常常结巴，但他很努力。”

噢，该死。那真的有点可爱。史蒂夫可能有大麻烦了。

莎伦笑了：“我只是想说。也许你不是单恋。”

史蒂夫试图把这件事带过。“拜托，莎伦。他觉得我可以信任，又不代表他对我有意思。”有意思。天哪，这个说法好像青少年似的。巴基显然让他感觉像一个少不更事又笨拙的青少年，内心小鹿乱撞。

 

***

 

也许史蒂夫花了太久用来想象适合巴基的发型。新发型最好能衬托他突出的颧骨和坚毅的下巴。或许他只是太过眷恋巴基的头发穿梭于他指间的感觉。好多个晚上，他辗转难眠，只因为即将在几个小时后见到巴基。

除了每周与巴基见两次面，每次半小时之外，他对巴基几乎一无所知。但他知道这个男人安静又温柔，尽管曾为军队的一员（巴基有一只假肢，他似乎对此很在意，脖子上还挂着狗牌。史蒂夫也许数学不好，但他会做简单的推理。）他知道巴基和汽车与摩托车在一起比和人相处更舒服。而且他珍爱巴基给他的那些微小又私密的笑容，仿佛他们共同拥有秘密。

也许在别人眼中还远远不够，但每当巴基给他带来咖啡，史蒂夫接下来一个星期就飘飘欲仙。

 

***

 

“我想剪个头发，”巴基说，“还要剃须，麻烦了。”

而史蒂夫只是呆呆地看着他。完全无法消化他的话，哪怕剪头发就是他的工作。

等了几秒钟，史蒂夫只是干瞪着眼，巴基不停摆弄着手中的棒球帽，有些小心翼翼地问：“可以吗？”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，把杂念一同甩出：“可以。可以，当然了！”他说，“你想怎么剪？”

巴基从口袋里掏出一张折好的纸片，打开后，递给史蒂夫。那是一张打印出来的老照片，大概来自三十或四十年代，照片上是一个穿着中士军装的年轻人。他的头发很短，侧面剪得较短，头顶留得稍长，发梢微卷。作为一个历史爱好者，史蒂夫一眼就认出了他。

“你是詹姆斯·巴恩斯的粉丝？”他瞥了一眼巴基，“仔细想想，你和他长得也有点像。昵称也一样。”

巴基耸了耸肩：“他还行。”

史蒂夫忍不住笑了：“那家伙可是个战争英雄！我小时候就想成为他。曾在万圣节打扮成他的样子，还有只巴基熊什么的。”

巴基从长长的眼睫毛下抬起眼望着他，微笑了，笑容不大，但足够甜蜜。

等到帮巴基洗完头后，史蒂夫引导他在理发椅前坐下。巴基坐好后，史蒂夫给他围上一顶银色的斗篷，从后面系好。他拨弄着吹干巴基的头发，在他露出不乐意的表情时偷笑起来。

“所以是为什么？”史蒂夫问道，一边用细齿梳子梳理巴基的头发。自从他巴基开始光顾理发店，发质直线上升，现在已经不再有打结的头发了。

巴基停顿了一秒，没有作答。

史蒂夫把巴基的一撮头发从脸上拨开，这才发现巴基原来已经脸红了。他的嘴角不悦地垂下，眉间有一道褶皱，好像他陷入了激烈的自我斗争中，正在纠结到底要不要告诉史蒂夫，

这很有可能是史蒂夫所见过最可爱的场景了。现在他真心更好奇了，但他也没法强求。他给巴基找了个台阶下，免得他真的不想开口。“倒也不是说非要有个理由。”

“好吧，”巴基开始了，舌头伸出来舔湿了嘴唇，“我有个感兴趣的人。我是说，在爱情方面，也许吧。而我在想……我想请这个人去约会。”

“噢，”史蒂夫眨了眨眼，他的视线从巴基脸上移开，专心于他的头发上，他从一开始就该这么做了。他咽了咽口水，说道，“那很棒，巴基。”

“我想先把自己打理干净，毕竟我大部分时候看起来一团糟。”

“嘿，那可不对，”史蒂夫激动地说，“你真的长得很好看，如果有人对此持反对意见，那他就是个不值得你浪费时间的混蛋。”

巴基的嘴角微微扬起：“谢谢，史蒂夫。”

“不用谢。”史蒂夫先削掉一部分发尾，直到头发的长度让他方便修成巴基想要的造型。

史蒂夫为巴基而骄傲，他的确如此。他从没问过，巴基也没有主动提起，但巴基显然有许多难处。所以知道巴基有个在意的，并且想与之发展关系的对象，有个也许也可以关心巴基的人存在……那很好。史蒂夫有点伤心，也略感担忧，但依然很开心。这就好似看着你的孩子长大成人，开始青涩稚嫩的初次约会。

至少，他是这么告诉自己的，为了忘记自己突然收紧的喉咙。

“我很久没有约会了。”过了一会儿，巴基对他说。

“那肯定很激动人心。”史蒂夫说，但他可完全激动不起来。实际上，他此刻胃里沉甸甸的。

“没错，”巴基同意，“我想我们可以一起吃晚餐。你有什么推荐的餐厅吗？”

“西四街上有一家很棒的越南餐厅，叫An Nam。份量很大，价钱也不贵。吃完饭也可以坐下聊天。”

巴基在史蒂夫剪头发时问了不少问题。比如：如果他谈话中途突然起身离开，会不会很不好，毕竟他很容易不知所措。初次约会需不需要带花，又或许要等到看电影时再带。男人是否会喜欢花。史蒂夫还在为巴基喜欢男性这个事实而讶异，过了一会儿才告诉巴基他不能代表别人，但如果有人送他花，他一定倍感荣幸。

等到史蒂夫终于开始吹干头发时，他不由得松了一口气。这样他就不用再听到巴基有多紧张，又有多喜欢那家伙了。

他用一块纸板遮住巴基的脸，开始往头发上喷定型喷雾。之后，他抓松头发，塑造自然的造型。给巴基剃过脸后，史蒂夫后退一步，瞬间忘记了呼吸。

他一向知道巴基很好看。是真的很好看，哪怕在他凌乱的头发遮住大半张脸的时候。但现在他青灰色的双眼定定望着史蒂夫，帅气简直一览无余。巴基看上去年轻、干净，嘴唇丰满诱人，光滑又硬朗的下颌线似乎在等待着爱抚。（而且天哪，他和詹姆斯·巴恩斯是不是像得惊人？）

史蒂夫感觉自己的脸颊渐渐烧了起来，热度一直爬上了他的耳朵尖。他知道自己的脸红起来肯定很明显，更别说他还站在理发店的强力日光灯下。这让他倍加尴尬，脸也更烫了，如果还能再烫一点的话。也许他完全暴露了。

“呃，”史蒂夫大声清了清嗓子——天哪，他简直没救了——然后转过身，慌忙去寻找小镜子。费了一番功夫，总算在一罐发胶与一盒刷子之间找到了镜子。

他在巴基身后举起镜子，以便他看清楚脑后：“那你觉得怎么样？”

巴基伸出手，好奇地拍了拍他的头发，转动脑袋查看。然后他直起身子笑了，笑容大大的，灿烂无比，史蒂夫忍不住发出赞叹声。他只好又清了清嗓子。

“我爱这个，史蒂夫，”巴基说，“完美。太感谢你了。”

“不用谢，很高兴你喜欢。”

巴基去前台结账，最后史蒂夫一直把他送到门口。

“约会好运。我给你打气。”如同一个巨型废物，他给巴基竖起两个大拇指。

“谢了，”巴基推开门。在踏出门外前，他做了个深呼吸，又转过身来。他给了史蒂夫一个不太正经的笑容，说，“你应该让我带你出去吃晚饭，正式向你表达感谢。”他的声音带着虚张声势的平静，但搅在一起的手指暴露了他的紧张。

史蒂夫又惊又喜，一时间说不出话：“噢，巴基……”

巴基迅速补充道：“如果你对我，或者对男性不感兴趣，那这也不一定算是约会。我应该没问过你对男性怎么看吧。而且我也知道，就算你喜欢男性，可能你也不喜欢我。因为。我把自己搞得一团乱，大概是很乱，但是——”巴基又深吸一口气，对上他的双眼，“——我喜欢你。你帮了我很多，我很想请你吃晚饭。哪怕你对我没有那方面的感觉。哪怕只是为了感谢你为我所做的一切。”

他大概还从来没有听巴基一口气说过这么多话，等到巴基总算磕磕绊绊地说完后，史蒂夫已经忍不住笑了。

巴基闭上眼睛，有些挫败的轻叹一口气：“我发誓，我以前要更擅长这个。”

“你是说当你还是个小宝宝，无需说话，只用坐在那儿装可爱的时候？”史蒂夫拿他打趣。

巴基缩起肩膀，怯怯地望着史蒂夫。

“我在开玩笑呢，巴克。我很乐意和你约会。”史蒂夫上前一步，在巴基的嘴角印下不带情欲的一吻。他的嘴唇在那里久久徘徊，感觉到巴基的嘴角渐渐弯起，这才依依不舍地离开。在他身后，莎伦夸张地倒吸一口气。

“我真走运，”巴基说，“已经得到你的吻了。”

史蒂夫笑了：“继续保持。你还能得到更多。”

 

***

 

史蒂夫第二天一大早来到店里，哼着首不知名的快乐小调。他把门上的牌子翻到“营业中”一面。

“你今天好像很开心。”莎伦评论道。她递给他一杯咖啡，他说着“谢谢，莎伦，你最棒了。”一边接过。

“对啊，我今晚和巴基有约。”他能感觉到自己耳朵红了。

他的好心情持续了一整天。他问候顾客时有些太过响亮，和顾客对话时过分热情。就连平时一向八卦，总让他觉得有些不适的汉丽埃塔也不再让他困扰了。莎伦频频向他丢来好笑的目光。距离晚上六点钟则显得那么漫长。

这天晚上，他有些不耐烦地等待莎伦关店，急着和她一同回家。回家路上，她不请自来，给了他许多建议。就算他喜欢莎伦，也免不得在到家时松了一口气。她转过身，对他坏笑：“记得告诉我约会的进展。不过我想今晚我会搞清楚的，在隔着墙听到你呻吟巴基的名字的时候。”

“莎伦！”史蒂夫有些语无伦次，“我们不会——！我不会——一次成功的约会又不一定要以性来结束。”

莎伦的咯咯笑声一直伴随着他走到公寓门前。他飞快地冲澡，仔细冲洗干净，以免今晚真的变成那种状况。他剃掉自己新长出的胡须，然后在头发里抹了点发胶。

三声重重的敲门声打断了他的更衣。他咒骂着把腿穿进牛仔裤里。

“来了！”他飞快扣好扣子，一边朝门口赶去。巴基早来了一小时，史蒂夫想到巴基可能是等不及见他，不禁有些雀跃。

史蒂夫一下子拉开了门。“嘿，巴克——”声音一下子断了，他的笑容也僵在脸上。

不是巴基，门前站着三个男人。都穿着全套防弹衣，身后挂着突击步枪，腰间和大腿处插着手枪皮套。他们的背心上并没有标志，所以他们并非警察或FBI。史蒂夫迟疑着说：“有什么能帮你的吗？”

领头的那人开口了：“我叫布洛克。神盾局的。你是史蒂夫·罗杰斯？自由理发店的老板？”

“是我。”史蒂夫说。

“我有几个问题要问你。”布洛克说。

“你看上去可不像是来问问题的。”史蒂夫婉转地说。

布洛克无视了他：“据称，有一名国际知名恐怖分子曾在你的店里露面，他大约三十岁，六英尺高，体重介于200到250磅之间。棕色头发。他最显著的标志是金属手臂。”他从前口袋里拿出一张照片，递给史蒂夫。

那张照片像素很低，色泽昏暗，但哪怕被棒球帽遮住，史蒂夫也能认出那人来。他希望自己的表情并未暴露。史蒂夫状似思考了一会儿，坚定地作答：“不。从没见过这样的人。抱歉。”

布洛克微笑，但笑容并未进入眼底：“你确定吗？”

“肯定，”史蒂夫点了点头，“我觉得如果我见过一个有金属手臂的家伙，一定会有点印象。可以了吗，先生，我现在还有点忙。”他正打算关门，瞥到巴基正迈进走廊。巴基穿着深色的牛仔裤和一件柔软的灰色衬衫。他看上去简直太棒了，但此刻他是史蒂夫最不想见到的人。

“一切还好吗，史蒂夫？”巴基问，扬起眉毛做出疑问的表情。他望着那些全副武装的家伙，眼眨都没眨。

“就是我们要找的人。”布洛克举起了来福枪，另外两个人跟着举起枪来。其中一个人正不停地对着对讲机说话。

“咳！嘿！”史蒂夫伸出双手，“放下那玩意。你不能在这儿攻击任何人。”

“跪下。两腿交叉。举起手来。”布洛克命令道。

巴基犹豫了片刻，目光扫向史蒂夫，而史蒂夫脑中一团乱麻。巴基不可能是恐怖分子。什么样的恐怖分子会每周预约来梳头，又在每次的预约结束时不高兴地撅起嘴来？这完全不合理，而巴基却没有辩解。

“快点，不然死的就是你男朋友。”布洛克说。

“我说了，不能攻击任何人！”史蒂夫喊道。

巴基照做了，两只腿依次跪倒在地，双手缓缓高举过头。这期间布洛克始终拿枪对着他。等巴基跪好后，布洛克示意旁边的人：“把他铐起来。”

史蒂夫不确定他是不是突然有了飞蛾扑火的精神，但他对布洛克持续的无视有些厌倦了。他从不畏惧战斗，总是奋不顾身地为他认为值得的事物而战。但这好像并非什么街头恶霸对抗业余选手的他。这是他与三个和他一样强壮，每人手中还拿着一支突击步枪的家伙对峙。他妈妈要是知道了，怕是要在坟墓里冲他咆哮了。

其中一个人打算拷起巴基，史蒂夫上前挡住了他的去路。“好，首先，你们没有权利就这样毫无理由地持枪出入，威胁说要打伤人。第二，我想你们搞错了。”

“别挡路，罗杰斯。”布洛克说。

“你们看，我想你们肯定是搞错了。巴基不是恐怖分子，”史蒂夫说，“我已经和他认识好几个月了，而他从未——”

“别让我再说第二遍。别挡路。”

“我做不到。”史蒂夫说。

布洛克重重地叹了一口气。接着他举起步枪，指向史蒂夫的脑袋。而还没等他刚把枪对准史蒂夫的额头，巴基就跳了起来，动作飞快。巴基从布洛克手中夺走枪来，干脆地折成两半，仿佛那玩意是个玩具枪。局势顷刻之间转变。

走廊一片混乱，子弹贯穿墙壁，邻居的惊叫声此起彼伏。巴基把史蒂夫推到身后，在枪击中保护他。子弹纷纷从巴基的金属臂上弹开。

“离我近点，”巴基说，“我不会让你受伤的。”

要是换个场合，史蒂夫大概会涨红了脸，因为哇——这话说的。但现在他们处于枪林弹雨中，他的耳旁震天响，他还在为他自己和这儿的所有人担惊受怕。他唯一能做的就是把自己紧贴在巴基背上，试图让自己的目标范围再小点。

巴基很快来到一位神盾特工身旁，用手绕过他的脖子，一只手折断。

“我的天。”史蒂夫看着那人倒地，用手抓挠脖子，眼睛凸起，不禁深吸一口气。而这并未打断巴基的节奏。他几步来到布洛克身边，把手枪从那人手中抢走。手枪在他手中灵活的旋转一周，重重打中了布洛克的太阳穴。那人应声倒地。

另外一个神盾特工也倒下了，膝盖被打中了。史蒂夫跟随子弹的轨迹看到了莎伦，她两手各稳稳地拿着一只手枪。很快更多的人冲了进来，填补了空缺。

“把史蒂夫带走。”巴基告诉他。

“来了，”莎伦说。她跑了过来，抓住史蒂夫的手臂，试图把他带离巴基身旁，“我们走，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫给了巴基一个恐慌的表情，不愿意离开，直到巴基对他点头，说：“跟她走。”

在史蒂夫提出抗议前，莎伦已经急忙拉扯他。“我发誓，史蒂夫，要是我们因为你而中弹，我会亲手解决你的。”她再猛地一推，把他推进了她的公寓。她推开阳台的推拉门，把他推搡到了逃生梯上。

史蒂夫跌跌撞撞地跑下快要散架的金属楼梯，不停地回头张望。他的心跳声咚咚作响。大脑中沸腾的血液让他几乎快要听不见枪声了。

“快走，罗杰斯！”莎伦喊道，紧跟在他身后。

刚一到达底层，便有一辆小货车在他们身旁停下，门悄然滑开。莎伦把史蒂夫推了进去，跟在他身后上车。还没等车门完全关好，货车就开始加速了，轮胎重重碾过柏油马路。

史蒂夫脱口而出：“所以你是个复仇者？”

莎伦笑了：“不，只是个神盾特工。”还没等史蒂夫回答，她又说：“不过我是个真家伙，不像布洛克。”

“哇哦，”史蒂夫吸了一口气，“那你大概能打赢我。”

“大概。”

史蒂夫坐了一会儿，消化掉过多的信息，突然反应过来。“我得回去，巴基还在那儿。”他要求道，“停车，我要下车。”但是司机并未停下，史蒂夫开始寻找门把手，必要的话他可以跳车。

莎伦抓紧他的手臂，手指甲嵌入他的大腿：“史蒂夫，你回去只会碍他的事。做个考拉熊可完全帮不上忙。巴基有能力照顾好他自己。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头。巴基曾经无法给自己洗头。这就是为什么他的头发有那么多结。巴基不知道发泥和发胶的区别，他每次打电话预约都会很紧张。巴基需要他！

莎伦把他从门边推开：“史蒂夫，你得相信巴基知道他在做什么，好吗？他很擅长他的工作。他可谓拔尖。”

“”但他是个机师，”史蒂夫痛苦地说，“最擅长修车也没用啊。”

莎伦投给他一个不可思议的眼神：“你在开玩笑吗？你难道没看到他徒手折断一把枪？史蒂夫，他可以同时对付十几个家伙，依然有胜算。他是个超级英雄。而且他也不是一个人。我叫了后援。”

史蒂夫摇了摇头，依然不能相信：“他们会杀掉他。”

“他们不会，”莎伦很是自信，“他们的命令是活捉他。”

“你怎么知道。”

“我知道。他很有价值。神盾局近几个月一直试图招揽他。不管布洛克为哪个组织工作，他们的目的大概也一样。”

史蒂夫痛苦的闭上眼。他把脸转开，额头贴在玻璃上，整个人缩成一团。他无法把刚刚那个徒手折断脖子的巴基和他熟悉的那个巴基联系在一起。他熟悉的巴基总是在他的触碰下融化，在表白时会紧张到语无伦次。

莎伦把他在一家附近的汽车旅馆丢下，派了个人看管他（“我了解你，罗杰斯。等我一走你就该溜出去了。”）史蒂夫浏览了所有的电视新闻，但除了“红沟公寓发生枪击事件”之外一无所得。他没拿手机，只能请求那位特工查看网上的消息。但几乎没人讨论这起事件。

十小时后，房间里的电话响起。史蒂夫立刻从半梦半醒的状态醒来，抓起听筒。听筒差点儿从他笨拙的，颤抖的手指间滑落，他不禁咒骂一声。

“巴基安全了，”莎伦告诉他，“他在我们这儿。”

史蒂夫瞬间放下心来，整个人陷在枕头上。

巴基很安全，他不断对自己重复。

巴基很安全，那为什么接下来的三个月他都消失不见了？

 

***

 

史蒂夫要发疯了。他差点儿让一个女孩闭嘴，他剪掉了她两英寸头发，而非她所要求的一英寸，她因此开始放声痛哭。一英寸的差别真的难以辨别，但她依然倒在她妈妈怀里大哭起来。莎伦把他拉走了，推到门外。命令他在外面冷静一会儿。

这全都是因为巴基消失得无影无踪。莎伦什么都不能告诉他，因为与此有关的事要么是机密事项，要么她一无所知。比她的权限等级高多了，她这么告诉他。史蒂夫还没有混蛋到对她甩出“要是你还是朋友的话，就快点告诉我。”这张牌。他试图说服自己，重要的是巴基还活着。

史蒂夫把头发拨到脑后，无望地叹了口气。这时，莎伦悄悄走到他身后，对他耳语道：“最好微笑，史蒂夫。你最爱的顾客刚进来。”

他转过身，看到巴基双手插兜站在那里。他的头发更长了，盖过他的额头，重归杂乱。他看上去好像瘦了不少，颧骨下的皮肤更紧了，深色的眼袋悬在眼下。也许三个月已经足够忘掉一个心动对象，但当巴基对他撇嘴一笑时，天哪——史蒂夫依然能感觉到他最初的心动。乱撞的小鹿又回来了。他用扫帚支撑住发软的膝盖。

“最爱的顾客，嗯？”巴基重复道。

史蒂夫咬了咬嘴唇，保持微笑：“你给很多小费，也不会乱动，所以……”他说。

巴基笑了。

“今天有什么打算？”史蒂夫问。

“只想洗头。”

史蒂夫把他引导到座位处。史蒂夫的手指刚一滑进他的发间，巴基就呻吟出声。“天哪，我好想念这个，”他叹了口气，软倒在座椅里，“我敢说，你的手指太神奇了。”

史蒂夫笑了。他并不想打断巴基的神游状态，但他需要知道过去三个月到底发生了什么。“你这段时间好吗，巴基？”他悄声问道。

巴基的双眼睁开了一条缝。“我还好，”他回答，“忙着完成一些收尾工作。”

“你走了很久。我不知道你会不会再回来。”史蒂夫避重就轻地说。

巴基犹豫了一会儿，说：“我不确定你还想不想再见我。”

“为什么不？你还欠我一个约会。”史蒂夫说。

巴基似乎不敢相信，惊讶地看了他片刻。他展露笑容，缓慢却又无比灿烂。史蒂夫感觉到自己也在回以笑容。

 

***

 

第二天晚上，巴基带着一束向日葵出现在史蒂夫的新公寓门前。

“嗨。”巴基害羞地说，从花束上抬起眼来，眼睛弯起，“我给你带了花。”


End file.
